


Welcome To The Neighborhood

by vocalpeter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alive Allison, Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - No One Is Dead, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Jackson Never Left, M/M, Magic Thomas, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Pack Bonding, Pack Drama, Pack Meetings, Pack collisions, Sassy Stiles, Stilinski triplets, TV/Book Trilogy/Movie Cross-Over, Thomas & Stuart & Stiles, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, late updates, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalpeter/pseuds/vocalpeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fact that werewolves and vampires don't mix, so when a herd of them move across the street from Allison, things get quite hectic around Beacon County.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Neighborhood

"Boys!" Sheriff Stilinski called from downstairs. "It's time to get to school! Come on!"

"Give us a minute dad!" Thomas yelled, pulling a random shirt up and over his head, ruffling his hair afterwards.

"That is disgusting, Tom, do you even know if that shirt's clean?" Stuart asked, leaning against the door frame of the connecting bathroom.

"No, but who cares," Thomas shrugged, fixing up the shirt as it clung to his shoulders tightly.

"Quit your bantering, let's go before Scott yells at us for being late again," Stiles demanded, running a hand over the edge of his quiff, hoping it'll stay up.

"Who put you in charge?" Stuart argued, but walked over to the end of his own bed and grabbed his back pack before soothing the duvet once again.

"I did, as soon as I realized you two constantly act like little children," Stiles deadpanned, rolling his eyes as he opened the water bottle he pulled out from his back pocket.

"Do not!" Stuart and Thomas yelled in sync. They looked at each other before smiling at one another.

"Yeah you are," Stiles defended, going over to their shared desk and pulled out Adderall from one of the shelves and taking one before taking a swig from the bottle.

"Shut up, Stiles," Thomas finally said, a stupid grin on his face as he grabbed his own bag from his bed.

"Do you want to walk to school today?" Stiles asked his brother, giving him a serious look. "Because I have the choice to drive you or not, and I have no problem letting you walk."

"You wouldn't dare!" Thomas laughed loudly, Stuart rolled his eyes fondly at his brother before they all exited the room and down the stairs to Stiles' blue jeep parked outside.

"Bye dad!" They all chorused to the Sheriff before closing the door and climbing into the car, Stuart and Thomas fighting over shot-gun again. 

 

\-----

 

"Finally decided to show up," Scott scoffed as the three boys finally made it to the school to meet up with the rest of the pack.

"Not my fault, these two wouldn't agree who sat shot-gun so I made them both sit in the back," Stiles explained before pecking Scott on the lips.

"Okay, great story, but we still have a problem," Allison interrupted. 

"Problem? What problem?" Stuart asked, adjusting the beanie on his head.

"We have new comers in town," Lydia stated, showing little interest in the topic upon them all.

"What do you mean by 'new comers'?" Thomas asked as he sat by Isaac, cuddling into the beta's side.

"We have vampires in town," Jackson said slowly. Everyone but Scott looked at him with utter shock on their faces.

"I thought they were other weres!" Lydia exclaimed, causing Allison to cover her mouth with her hand.

"God, does anyone else smell that?" Aidan asks, face contorted in utter disgust.

"Oh, damn, that smells horrible!" Isaac shrieked. Thomas laughed, finding it cute how he scrunched up his noise by the odor he couldn't smell himself.

"You smell it too, right Scott?" Ethan asked, putting his elbow up to his face. Scott just nodded, not finding it too convenient to block his face.

"They have a sickening stench, god it's just horrible," Kira muttered, Malia barked with laughter at the complaining girl.

"Glad I can't smell anything," Stuart confessed, gaining death glares from the pack. He just rolled his eyes and joined the group by sitting next to Lydia as she applied another layer of bubble-gum pink lip gloss.

 "Good for you," Scott scoffed, rolling his eyes at Stuart. "Now, the question we have now is what are they doing in Beacon Hills."

"Could be all the territories that are being deserted. I mean, we can't take them since we already have good ground around the general area, but I mean, we don't have a whole other half of town and I mean, I-," Thomas cut himself off, looking over his shoulder before completely turning around to look at something, or someone.

"Wow," Stuart managed to get out as he gawked over the only girl in that group. Long, jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. 

"Man, they wreak of death, happy no human can smell them," Ethan groaned. 

"I'm guessing those people are them?" Lydia suggested, watching intently as the mass of them walked into the building.

Scott and Stiles shared a look before looking at Isaac, Stuart, and Thomas. All five jumping over or running around their pack mates and over to the doors where the group of  _vampires_  disappeared into the school. They quickly followed them as they all went into the main office, one sticking out the most. The short, blonde boy, obviously leading all of them around.

"He's the leader," Isaac stated. Stiles gave him a look of utter stupidity and whacked him from behind the head.

"Shhhh, they can probably hear us," Stuart hissed, narrowing his eyes at the two.

"They can smell us too," Scott chimed in, looking over his shoulder at Thomas as he continued to eye the blonde boy up and down. "Tom?" Scott waved a hand in front of his face, causing him to look at Scott quickly and then turn back to the group.

"Did you get any information about him?" Stiles asked, looking at his brother with curious eyes.

"Yeah, his name's Newt, the leader of their group. The tall dark skinned one, he's Alby, second in command. That girl with the jet black hair, she's the most dangerous one, her name's Teresa. The more built blonde on the right, that's Gally, and Minho is the Asian one," Thomas concluded, looking back to his pack mates.

"Great," Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes. "Another problem to add to the list of 'deadly creatures at beacon hills.'"


End file.
